dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Pimp Hats (PPH)
"The New Definition of Friends and Family." The Purple Pimp Hats (PPH) are a group of Dollars Members who get to gether on the chat rooms to simply talk, roleplay, and have a good time. There are 79 fans of PPH, with 49 of those fans being official members that either join in on chats, or post int eh forums. The PPH can be found on Facebook and on deviantart. Problems the PPH face are small chatrooms, Ghosting/Freezing and Trolls. All three problems can easily merge into one big problem if they are not careful. If a chatroom is too small, and they cannot make their own, it is hard to ensure that all members will be able to join in. If they adopt a room with a ghosted host, and the room fills before a PPH member can get in, there is usually nothing you can do. Especially if the room fills with Trolls. Izaya usually controls the banhammer and will ban any troll that comes in, but if there is no host, or the host is ghosted, the PPH are nearl y powerless except for Shizuo's temper. Popular things to to in PPH are to go to the Fail Corner, play tag, play turth or porn dare, watch AMVs, and go through Izaya's shoebox. : Recently, the roles of Leadership has changed. Due to a one sided argument between Alice and Izaya, Alice has quit the Dollars, and PPH, leaving Izaya in charge. He has now decided to try and restore the PPH, to make it stronger than it ever was. It's his goal to bring it back as the new summer begins. Stats Basic: Color: Purple Symbol: Pimp Hat Mascots: Nikolas the Hawk Moth and Shizaya the Seasonal Turkey Theme songs: "Who Said Were Wack?" by The Lonely Island and "Take It Off" by Ke$ha andWe R Who We R by Ke$ha Official Colors: HomoBlue (Blue) PedoGreen (Neon Geen) SadsimRed (Red) NinjaBlack (Black/Gray) WhorePink (Pink) CucumberGreen (Green) TrannyYellow (Yellow) StalkerPurple (Purple) He-SheTeal (Teal) HoboBrown (Brown) Official Members :Original Founders: *'Alice/Dante:' She is the one who came up with the concept of PPH. She was First in Command for almost an enitre year, before she quit abruptly after an argument with Izaya. *'Izaya:' First in command, after Alice left. He was Second in Command and Alice's right hand man. Usually the host of the chatrooms. Controls the BanHammer. Uke of the Shizaya relationship, and the Mother of many BBS members. *'Shizuo:' Appointed to Second in Command after Alice left. The one who will fight back the Trolls. The Seme of the Shizaya relationship, and the reluctant father. Rarely shows his face on BBS, but is welcomed when he does. Members: ''(in random order) *'Ryu' (Third in Command. The one who asks the ridiculous questions for the members initiation.) *'Kei-chan (Newly appointed Fourth in Command, and official author) *'Usagi '(official news reporter) *'''Zero/Kida *'HumanLove' (Master of the elements: causes it to "rain") *'Shinra '(the trouble maker and medic) *'Anon' *'Silent' *'Maniac' *'Setton' *'Petre'' *'Sunako' *'Kiki '(random question-air giver and zombie killer) *'Lady' *'SexyRandel' *'L' *'WhiteBlood/Kida' *'Snowy' *'Byakuran' *'*Wink*' *'S' *'~Del' *'Takkun' *'Keiichi' *'Kasuka '(he doesn't realize it, but he's one of us.) *'Sora' *'ProxyPowaa' *'Alley' *'Acceptance' *'Aiami' (known for kicking Izaya in the balls. Her record is 8 times in one day) *'Aki' *'MaiDair' *'XXSaika' *'Ennuye' *'Amieos' *'14 noah' *'Akai.Dotto' *'David' *'Leo-kun' *'Yumi (aka Cricket) '(Next in line to be Boss) *'GamerGirl' *'Nekochan' *'Middleman' Rules of PPH #PPH is generally a secret. We try to keep it "hidden" from people who don't know what it is until we feel that they are nice enough to know about it. We don't want trolls to get in and cause chaos. So far, we've done a good job at it so far, so please don't ruin it. Talk with a founder before you send out requests and tell others. #We will "evaluate" any new members before they are official. This means they have to deal with Ryu's extensive and random questionair. You'll know if you get in. We will then tell you about our facebook or dA page. If we invite you to this, you're in, and your free to hit the like button and join. If you join without going through this simple process, you're not considered a member, you're just simply a fan. #Once your joined, feel free to join us in the chat rooms, to post pictures, share links, and whatnot. #We mainly get together to chat and to roleplay, so get used to being in character if you impersonating someone, like Izaya and Shizuo, for example. #NO TROLLING OR DEGRADING. We are a kind group that would rather not fight. Be kind and thoughtful. Don't be rude, or you're banned. Mainly by Izaya banning you from the chatroom, and Shizuo cussing you out, and that's not a good thing. We are on the chat site to meet up, get to know each other, and have a fun time. DON'T RUIN IT FOR OTHERS. #If you think someone is being rude or is simple trolling, let the host of the chatroom know. It's usually going to be a founder, and we will discuss whether or not we will ban people. Most likely, we will. And if Shizuo thinks someone should be banned, he's usually right. #On dA and facebook, Members are referred to by their chat names. It makes it easier. This also creates anonymity that helps while roleplaying. If you see your name under the pending memebers, make sure you send us a chat name to use for you, and try to attend some of the times we are in the chat rooms. It's a lot of fun. #When posting on dA or on facebook, it's best to put your name after a squiggly to let us know who is commenting. We don't really care about real life names, just chat names. (ex: Shizuo is a cucumber ~Izaya) #Get used to the idea of fan service and Shizaya/Izuo. You will see it, and it can get intense. Get used to crack pairings. sadly...IT WILL HAPPEN. #WHAT HAPPENS IN THE CHATROOM STAYS IN THE CHATROOM. Fail Corner The Fail Corner is where members must go if they break any of the rules of the corner. Izaya is the main culprit, and has pitched a tent there and now lives there. His first tent was burned down by an unknown source, and his second tent was destroyed by Kida. He is currently homeless, but he is building a large mansion in the fail corner for all the PPH members to live. There will be a small hut outside in teh actual corner where you must go if you fail. Otherwise, you can just live in the mansion. Reasons To Be Sent To The Fail Corner/Fail Tent #Saying Hi To People And Then They Leave The Chat #Stealing Shizuo's Oreo's (Though You Might Be Dead By Then) #Taking Forever To Figure Out An Inside Joke #Jumping On Izaya's Couch #Questioning Alice's Authority. #Typos #Calling Alice Uncool #Being Inside The Closet #Slapping Shizuo #Saying The Purple Pimp Hats Are Whack! #Sending a link, and having the link not work. Ghosting and Freezing These are terms used by PPH to help everyone know what is going on when someone hasn't spoken in a long time. Most members know what these mean, and usually don't question when the term is brought up. However, some people don't understand and will get confused easily. The best way to avoid this from happening is to not close out of the tab, refresh the page once in a while, and to have AIM, MSN, YIM, or Skype on and stay in contact with other members. Ghosting *Term used to describe what happens when someone in the chatroom has either "closed out of the tab without logging off" or a glitch has caused them to "disconnect" without leaving the room. This doesn't happen often, but if you are lurking for too long, it may happen. What happens during this time is the chat continues to go on, and no madder what you type, you can see it, but the others cannot. You are litterally a "ghost" there, but unable to be seen. Refreshing doesn't solve this problem, and you must try to log out and log in another name. The host will usually ban the ghost and you can come back normal. Freezing *Term used to describe a recently discovered glitch. The chatroom seems to die, with no one talking. When the user talks, they can see their post, but it seems that everyone has ghosted or is simply lurking, no responding. However, in real life, everyone is talking and can see the frozen users post. They respond, but the frozen user cannot see it. The cause for this problem is the page no refreshing correctly due to a glitch. The way to solve this problem is to simply refresh the page. It will always work. If it doesn't, log out and log back in. Fanservice Shizaya is the main form of fanservice that memebers will see, and it can get pretty hard at times. Best advice is to leave the chatroom or just simply ignore it when these moments occur, but it is rare. The most Shizaya that ever happens are good for all audiences. Fanservice is open to all members, not just well known DRR members. Some memorable moments of Shizaya *The wedding: The PPH crash Shinra and Celty's wedding, and Shizuo takes Izaya to the back room to "punish" him for coming to the party. The entire thing was video taped by PPH members hidden in the air vents. (rated M) *Truth or Dare: Alice got Izaya drunk while playing truth or dare, which led to Shizuo giving Izaya a lap dance (to his dismay) and dirty dancing. (rated T) *The Phone Incident: Izaya's internet crashed and it was the first time he was ghosted. He went on the chatrooms on his cell phone in tears, desperatly wanting to be comforted. Shizuo fed him oreos and calmed him down. (rated PG) Crackservice Some pairings have been thought up over the time spent in the chats. However, they are never played out and are simple crazy ideas. Most of these crack pairings involve Izaya, simply because he is considered the whore of the PPH. *Izayu *Izalice *Izaink *Izaomi *Shizuyu *Shizuink *Shizutton *Dantryu *Shizyu *Shizayu Quotes #''“That’s not going to fit in, Izaya.”'' (Izayu) Games Common games played in PPH include Truth or Dare and Tag. As time goes on, more games will likely appear, but these two are the favorites so far. *Truth or Dare (also known as Truth or Porn) is a common game which usually leads to fanservice or utter chaos, and sometimes death. Luckily, phoenix downs exist. *Tag is also common when sheer boredom starts to begin. Usually begins with a member poking someone and then running off in a different direction. Rules are simple, if your tagged, your it, and there are no tag backs. *Never Have I Ever: a simple game played usually late at night for simple entertainment, or during a cool down after a Battle Royale. Statements such as "Never have I ever been stung by a bee" are told, and those who have had it happen lose a point. Game continues until one person is left. Kiki is the only known winner at the moment, and her prize was to boss Izaya around for a day. Loseres are forced to wear embaressing outfits, such as Shizuo and Izaya in school girl outfits. Battle Royale With Shizaya, comes violence. And fights are common in the PPH. Of course, most violence is just sheer fun, as all members are firnedly and don't really want to hurt each other. A perfect example of this is Alice and Izaya, who often fight with large kitchen knives. And surprisingly, most of the battles in PPH aren't even between Shizuo and Izaya. Ryu and Izaya are infamous for starting these Battle Roayles, and killing each other in the process. Battle Royales can last anywhere between 5 minutes to two hours depending on the weapons and skills used, and how determined the opponents are. Of course, Shizuo and Izaya often wage war on each other, with Izaya usually being pinned under neath a car or large tree. Common weapons during these battles include Izaya's flickblade, Shizuo's vending machine, street signs, trees, cars, Ryu's brass knuckles, Izaya's banhammer, Dodgeballs, and bare hands. After battles, wounded and tired contestants usually just relax and play a simple game of "Never Have I Ever" to cool down. Ryu and Izaya can usually be found lying very close to each other, apologizing and going over their tactics from the battle as they recover. There have only been five accounts of death. Accounts of Death: *Anon: Killed by Izaya after he pestered Izaya by saying that his blade was a comb. Was revived with a Phoenix Down from Izaya himself. *Alice: Died of shock and buried in cardboard box by Kiki. Turned into zombie, who was burned alive by Kiki in order to save her soul. *Izaya: Impaled through the stomach by Kida after he got drunk. Did not die instantly, but continued to fight to protect Alice until his heart was ripped out by non PPH member. Revived by Shizuo using Phoenix Down and was given a new heart from KH. *Izaya: During the second Battle Royale between Kida/Izaya and Ryu/Shinra. Izaya was portaled to 10k feet in the air and thrown to the concrete, where he ultimatley died after 10 minutes of fighting. *Ryu: Killed by Izaya during the third Battle Royale. Borth on the brink of death after an hour of fighting, Ryu portaled a large shard of glass into Izaya's heart, but he refused to lose to her a second time, and broke her neck. Both were healed immidiatley, and Izaya was announced as the winner. Common Topics Common topics talked about in PPH include: *Reborn *Kingdom Hearts *Shizaya *Dead Baby Jokes *Battle Royales *Pokemon *Sexual Innuendos (including "half crayon", "cucumbers", "rain", "SET of balls") Distractions Sadly, the PPH get distracted a lot and can get off topic extremely fast. Most chats are slow paced due to Izaya or Shizuo livestreaming while on the chatrooms, or from Ryu sending over fanfictions from the kinkmeme. However, if chats are fast paced, it can be very hard to keep up, so you have to pay attention: which can get hard if you are reading fanfiction, watching AMVs or streaming. Screencapping '' '' This is essential. Izaya does most of the screencapping and editing, however it is good to screencap moments as they happen. Most members (coughshizuocough) deny things that may happen in the chats, and it is best to get proof. This is also a great way to remember funny lines people may have said if you wish to write a fanfiction that involves PPH. RolePlays The PPH usually goes into some type of RP through the day. "Mika": This RP introduces Mika and what type of person he was and also reveals some secrets about him and Izaya. "The Breakup": Mika tells Shizuo about his and Izaya's relationship which causes Shizuo, to everyones dismay, break up with Izaya. After that Shizuo begins to move out, but everyone tries to get him to stay, Izaya and Shizuo get into a fight while Ryu tries to calm them down, ALice has a breakdown trying to get them to stop and Kei-Chan gets depressed tring to calm Shizuo down. Fanart and Fanfiction Because there is a deviantart group for PPH, it is obvious that fanart and fanfiction are accepted. In fact, it is preferred if there is fanart. The more art there are from members, the better. Izaya draws most of the fanart, and Alice tends to write the fanfiction, but that does not mean others can't. It is encouraged that there is more art and literature to look at. The most popular type of fanart are profile pictures. At the moment, Izaya is working on drawing every member of PPH, so that there will be references if the members for future drawings and stories, and he is currently drawing all the crack pairings just for shits and giggles. Kei-chan, who is now the official fanfiction author, is working on writing fanfictions based off of the crack pairings that Izaya draws. Category:Groups